pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 22
Malie Garden Back in Malie Garden, you'll have no trouble spotting Professor Kukui—and this time, he has company! Some Team Skull Grunts are giving him grief about his dream of creating a . That's when the boss of Team Skull shows his face for the first time. Guzma is an intimidating man, and he wants to crush you in battle to prove his point to Professor Kukui. |} Counter these s with a strong or Pokémon, and you'll have little trouble getting past Guzma. Avoid using or s, for may exploit their weakness to moves. After Team Skull slithers off, remembers to give you something important: the Z-Crystal specific for your fully-evolved Starter Pokémon. If you chose , you'll get the . If you chose , you'll get the . If you chose , you'll get the . Lillie and Acerola arrive soon after, and Acerola says that your next trial lies beyond . Leave Malie Garden and return to find five new Trainers on the bridge. This is a direct parody of the trainers from the Nugget Bridge from . |} |} |} |} |} For defeating them all, you are rewarded with a . A has also appeared in the southeast part of the garden, and she seems to be having difficulty getting close to her new Pokémon. She will challenge you to hopefully learn to see past her preconceptions. |} She gives you five s for defeating her. Briefly head back to Hokulani Observatory. Hokulani Observatory In case you didn't get enough of Sophocles' Roller, you'll now find that you can challenge even more puzzles if you return here. In the room where the trial was, a will let you take on his most devilish setups. But he does set some new rules: You can only press four buttons—any more and you'll have failed that challenge—and the have to end up facing the direction indicated by the outlines on the panels beneath them. The solutions are: * Easy: Upper left, upper right, bottom left * Normal: Upper left, bottom right ( ) * Hard: Bottom left ( ), bottom right * Super Hard: Upper right, upper left, upper right, bottom right For getting past these extra trials, you will receive a . Afterwards, go back to Malie City and head downward to . Route 11 Go into the tall grass to your left to find a , then continue east, going north at the fork where you'll run into some who will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} Just past them, go into the opening that leads to the tall grass, but go east to find . Come back to the main path north of that spot and continue east into the tall grass to find a . Just past there you'll run into a trainer. |} At the east end of the route, a will flag you down and challenge you to a battle. He won't let you travel past this point until you defeat him. |} After the battle, he gives you . East of him is another Black Belt. |} There's a near him in the grass. In the grass south of him is another . Speak with the Trial Guide at the east end to open the captain's barricade. Pass through to reach . Route 12 Your friend Hapu catches up to you. This time, she registers to your Ride Pager. Using Mudsdale Gallop can help you cross rough, rocky paths that no other Pokémon can travel, including parts of . Across the first patch of rocky terrain, pick up the . Follow the next rocky path, putting you face to face with a . |} Head into the narrow path to the west to battle another trainer. |} Pick up the in the nook behind her then go back through the narrow path you came in through. Continue south down the main path and across the next rocky patch, and you'll run into another trainer. |} Pick up the to the right of him through the tall grass before continuing. Once past the next rocky spot, make a right to go around the large rock surrounded by tall grass to find an and to battle the trainer circling the area. |} Go left and up and you can battle a . |} Go down left past the rocks on Mudsdale to find a female . |} Below her, hidden in a rock to the southwest, is a hidden . Go back up past the rocks. Here you can find a who will battle you only after defeating all the Trainers on the route. |} He'll reward you with . Go west of him to get to Blush Mountain. Blush Mountain Rising up to the west of , Blush Mountain is home to Alola's Geothermal Power Plant. Visitors are welcome to tour the plant and learn how the steam of the nearby volcano is processed into energy that powers the entire region. Outside you'll run into an . |} Go southwest into the tall grass to find a . North of there, pick up the behind the truck, then head inside the Geothermal Power Plant. Geothermal Power Plant You'll meet up with Samson Oak once again. He'll teach you a bit about Alola's volcanoes and will hand you a before departing. During the day, talk to the Scientist with the power hungry . You'll receive after receiving a small shock. Go back out and to again, and go all the way down to Ula'ula Beach. You'll meet up with Samson Oak again before getting down there. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon